20pd chapter 6
by Queen Nami
Summary: edit. this is NOT the real story. The real story is 20 perfect dates, so do NOT read this story. Go read the real one instead. This goes for All the stories starting with "20pd" in the title that i have published.


**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own Naruto, never had never will!

**A/N: **Wow, time sure goes fast doesn't it! It's already been three months since I last updated...but the main thing is that I'm finally back with an early Christmas treat, enjoy!

* * *

20 _Perfect _Dates

Chapter 6

Date 5: Itachi

"_Oh_ look Sakura! It's twenty percent off!" Ino squealed in delight, her purple pumps tapped loudly as she hurried from clothe rack to rack, leaving behind a reluctant pink haired woman, who slowly trailed after the eager blonde with bag straps hanging out her arms along with an exasperated look evident on her face. She sighed dejectedly; her emerald eyes dully watched her satisfied friend snatch away the designer clothes smugly as the women looked between a mixture of disappointment and jealously. Sakura couldn't suppress the amused chuckle as it escaped her lips; no matter how utterly crazy Ino was about shopping, she _definitely_ didn't make life boring.

But, after spending over an _hour _of waiting for Ino to finish her shopping, anyone would start to regret agreeing to go shopping with her, even the ever so patient Sakura– who was stuck holding Ino's bags, containing _only_ the best designer clothes for the blonde herself. She didn't even have a chance to look around herself, due to after spending hours in the shopping centre because of Ino, her previous shopping mood turned horribly sour. Sometimes Sakura wondered if she was getting soft, as she wouldn't normally let herself be forced into going shopping with Ino. It was only because it seemed like a good enough excuse to avoid her persistent admirers; especially _Sasori _and _Sasuke_.

She couldn't understand how they were attracted to an average girl like her, when they could easily get glamorous girls like Ino. The vibrant haired woman furrowed her eyebrows together in thought; it didn't really make any sense as it didn't seem like a coincidence that she had met all these well known celebrities (–who heck have their own fan clubs) just a few days ago, and had quickly grown feelings for her in one day. Sakura pondered on whether or not it was planned, but the question was– _who?_

"Sakura dear, why _are_ you staring into space again, you know it's not very polite when I'm talking to you." Ino's criticizing voice broke through Sakura's chain of thought, causing the pink haired woman to frown, wondering how she couldn't hear the loud _taps_ of Ino's presumably pricey heels. The blonde cocked a skeptical eyebrow at her friend, until another shop caught her eye and before Sakura knew it, a bunch of newly brought set of bags were literally _thrown _in her direction. She had just narrowly caught them in time before they had fallen to the floor, letting out a sigh of relief before lifting her gaze, her green eyes clashed with soft brown. As realization struck her, a grin adoring her face as she glanced up at the amused brunette.

"Yo, Sakura."

Said girl couldn't contain her excitement as she flung her arms around the surprised brunette, and snuggled closer; causing the male felt his face to instantly turn red and slowly, awkwardly lifted his arms and struggled to decided whether to return the hug, but chose to pat her back instead. Sakura pulled back, her lips curled into a fake mock frown as she crossed her arms.

"Have you been avoiding me Shikamaru?" She inquired, as she raised a curious slender brow. Shikamaru blinked in slight confusion before mumbling out a quiet response, it made Sakura struggle to keep the mock frown in place as she watched him stumble on his words, but once a soft giggle escaped from her lips, it increased the blush on the brunette's face as he averted his gaze away from hers in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Shikamaru, I was _only_ teasing." Sakura patted his shoulder supportively, before going on her tippy toes and placed a quick, soft kiss on his forehead. She smiled at him before pivoting on her heel and began searching for her lost friend, who was either still shopping for clothes that she didn't really need, or was frantically going out of her mind as Sakura wasn't with her. She pondered on whether or not she should go looking for her, just in case the second scenario was going to happen, the possibilities of what were to happen...well, to put it simply it would only cause _her _more embarrassment.

This motivated her to pick up her pace, leaving behind a slightly dazed Shikamaru, who trailed behind Sakura, a carefree smile curling on his lips, oblivious to the stares he was receiving from giggling girls who passed him, but he paid them no attention, only to the woman walking in front of him, her soft pink hair tucked into a messy ponytail with stray strands framing her face. His gaze lowered until it reached to the number of bags clinging on her arms, as concern washed over his faded blush. He rushed forward, laying a hand on Sakura, who stopped searching for the blonde as she glanced at Shikamaru.

"What is it Shika-kun?" Sakura questioned absentmindedly, her emerald eyes scanning through crowds that mostly consisted of teenagers in search for Ino. "Let me at least help you carry some of the bags." The brunette offered, inwardly wondering how she could cope with carrying countless bag straps filled with only the best clothes for _Ino_. Sakura didn't seem to be struggling with carrying them around, but Shikamaru didn't think it would be fair to let her hold the bags while Ino flaunted herself, as she usually did.

"Oh, it's alright _really_—"She tried to decline his offer, but he refused to take no for an answer as he gently removed the majority of the bags, much to Sakura's protesting. He shook his head as he stole a quick glimpse at the woman of his affections, although she continued searching for the blonde model, a firm pout settled on her face. However, after Shikamaru had suggested that he would buy her a nice hot chocolate, Sakura quickly succumbed to his advances as she linked her arm with his with a cheery smile.

"C'mon then Shika-kun! Let's get that hot chocolate _then_ we can find Ino!"

"Tch, who knew it would be so hard to find a _pink_ haired girl."

"Stop complaining Kankuro, you were happy enough to get out of work early." Temari regarded her brother in amusement, before returning her attention back to the cloth racks.

"Well, at least _you_ weren't threatened by Gaara. Sheesh, you would think he was obsessed or something." He retorted, inwardly shivering as his sister rolled her eyes at her cowardly brother. Who knew that Gaara would fall so fast for a woman he had met in one day, she was the only thing he ever talked about now. But he had to admit, his attitude melted from a quite arrogant playboy to a fine gentleman, Kankuro noted that this Sakura must be special if she can easily get Gaara wrapped around her little finger.

Temari on the other hand was _absolutely_ delighted when Gaara declared to Kankuro and herself that he harbored feelings for Sakura, she now made it her priority to get Sakura and Gaara together, as she decided by herself that she approved of his chosen girl –which didn't happen often mind you. She was quick at judging the girls Gaara would usually bring to either the restaurant or back home, and she honestly didn't like any of them as they were quite clinging and obviously weren't going to last long with Gaara's track record of dumping them the very next day. But there was something special about this girl that Temari couldn't put her finger on it, in fact she would _love_ it if she were to become her sister in-law. As Sakura seemed like the kind of person that she would easily get along with.

"Temari, since you're _so _busy with shopping, I think I'll go actually look for Sakura." He said, already walking towards the exit as he couldn't stand shopping with sister as she would ask for his opinion, which leaves him in an awkward situation if he unintentionally offended her. It wasn't _his _fault is he was being honest, as Temari would ask his views of the clothing and it was his job as a _caring_ brother to tell his sister if she looked fat in it. But he eventually learned to stop voicing his opinions and to get out of the shop as quickly as possible, it wasn't a wonder why Gaara didn't come with her on the shopping trips but _he_ ended up being dragged along.

"If you _must _know Kankuro, I was looking for a Christmas present for our future sister in-law!" Kankuro heard his sister shout as he left the store, and then something about getting her a drink from Starbucks. He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked towards Starbucks. Once he reached to the store, he stepped inside and almost instantly he inhaled the scent of the warm drinks, smiling he strolled over towards the till and looked through the menu, deciding what he should order.

"This muffin is _really_ good! Want to try some Shikamaru?"

The familiar voice broke through Kankuro's thoughts, and he turned his head to see Sakura eating a blueberry muffin while towards the exit along with a _male _companion. His face visibly paled as he quickly got out his phone, and pressed speed dial.

"_Yeah_ Temari, I think we have a problem."

The only sound in the room was the echoing of fingernails drumming impatiently on the wooden desk, his attention attached on his navy slim phone. The neatly organized papers stacked on the desk were left unread,

"U-Umm, Mr. U-Uchiha you h-have a meeting i-in ten minutes." His new personal assistant informed him nervously; she fumbled with the paperwork she was holding as she laid it on the desk. Now normally, before he had met Sakura he would pick the most gorgeous and beautiful women to be his assistant, they were usually the type of girls who didn't pay attention to their work and were only interested in two things –his good looks, inherited from his father _and_ his money.

He tore his eyes away from the phone as he silently observed his newest assistant in mild interest who was hired by his father, who had decided that it was time that he should start getting 'serious' with his work than to mess around foolishly with women. He did admit she was pretty in her own way, but she could never be compared to the beauty of Sakura. Although they did have a rocky start at first, where Sakura seemed to be disgusted to be in his mere presence, but their strained relationship had improved over time.

Sighing, he dismissed his anxious assistant before returning most of his attention on the large pile of paperwork left on his desk, reluctantly picking up a pen he started signing the papers. That is, until he couldn't resist the temptation of picking up his phone and calling a certain rosette, the monotone dial rung through this ears before he relished in the angelic voice of Sakura.

"Oh thank goodness Ino! You've _finally_ picked up your phone—"

"Sakura?" Sasuke inquired, confused to hear her ramble endlessly about Ino when she had called _him_. For a moment, the other end of the phone went silent; he could hear her muttering something incoherent as there seemed to be another _male _voice in the background. He couldn't suppress the growl as it erupted from his throat.

"Sakura? Who is there with you?" Sasuke demanded. His teeth gritted in irritation at the prospect of _his _girl with another male. He tried to keep his temper in check as he quickly realized _exactly_ he was talking to, he averted his anger as he clenched his fists tightly that were hidden under the table, away from the watchful eyes of his assistant.

"Oh, Sasuke. It's...you." She replied dryly, a hint of disappointment leaking in her voice. "Why? What's it you to who I'm with?" She retorted briskly through the phone, though Sasuke was unaffected, as he listened with a dazed expression, leaving any girls that were _conveniently_ walking just outside his office squealing at his adorable face.

"Because Sakura, I..." He hesitated for a moment, not really comfortable speaking out his feelings towards the rosette, who still did not return them, he noted sadly.

"Hmm? What are you going to say Sasuke, that you _care_ for me?" Her harsh tone caused him to wince. He couldn't really blame her, as her first impression of him didn't exactly go well. But he wanted to prove to her that he had changed –he wasn't selfish and conceited as he used to.

"Sakura, I _do_ care for you. You're the only person I ever think about anymore!" The raven haired male insisted, pleading with the rosette to believe him.

"...Do you really mean that Sasuke?" Sakura inquired her tone no longer sarcastic as it turned slightly vulnerable. Hope instantly struck through Sasuke's mind; a relieved smile graced his handsome face, satisfied that she was at least thinking about giving him a second chance.

"Of course I do Sakura! I lo—"

"Can you wait for a minute Sasuke?" She interrupted his unspoken confession; he waited patiently as he listened silently for her to return. The raven haired male momentarily glanced at the corner of his eye at the untouched pile of paperwork left on his desk; he merely shrugged it off as that matter didn't seem as important to him now, as he was speaking to Sakura, _his_ future wife.

"Hey Shika-kun, can you try calling Ino on your phone? I'm sort of in the middle of speaking to someone —Wait, is that _Gaara_?"

The moment he heard her speak whoever this 'Shika-kun' bastard _really_ ticked him off, but when he heard her utter that _damned_ red head's name, _that _really set him off as rage was practically radiating from his body as he instantly sprung out of his chair, darting out of his office, just managing to grab his coat in time before hurrying towards the elevator, leaving behind his confusion assistant who meekly attempted at getting his attention to return back to his office along with a throng of squealing workers.

Not bothering to delay the time he had waiting for the elevator, he dashed straight for the stairs. As he was on one of the _top _floors of the building, but this didn't seem to diminish his anger as he quickened his pace down the stairs, and within minutes he had reached the lobby. He sighed heavily in relief; inwardly glad that he managed to run down the stairs without tripping clumsily but obviously he _wouldn't _be regarded as clumsy, after all he was an Uchiha. He hurried towards the revolving doors in haste, narrowly avoiding innocent bystanders as he quickly sunk his hands into his pocket in search for his keys.

"Sakura? _Sakura? _Gaara isn't molesting you is he?" Sasuke hissed under his breath, keeping his voice low, worried as the rosette wasn't answering. After realizing that Gaara must be behind this he pressed the end call button phone as he flicked his car alarm off with one swift move before slamming the door behind him. He shoved his car keys in the ignition, instantly causing the machine to purr, awaking the vehicle as he drove off in haste.

An onlooker narrowed his eyes in disapproval, he sighed before averting his attention towards his perky assistant who was clinging onto his arm as if he would simply vanish into thin air. He inwardly rolled his eyes at his assistant, not bothering to shrug her hold off as it would only raise more questions from her, as he already had enough listening to her pitchy voice. Maybe it was time he had a new assistant?

"Itachi-sama! How did the meeting go?" Came the overly chirpy voice, a plastic smile was spread across her face. Her brown hair wrapped tightly around in a neat bun along with a few stands of hair framing her face.

"Fine." He stated, having no desire to continue this pointless conversation with a girl who had more interest in his money than anything else. Then again, he was already used to this sort of treatment as his father was in charge of a _very _successful business which only seemed to lure mostly the fake and deceitful of women who enjoyed being in the company of a wealthy man such as himself.

His brother however didn't seem to mind the attention, as he didn't take a genuine interest in taking over the business when their father eventually retired, leaving Itachi with all the work to do. But surprising, after the passed couple of days Sasuke seemed to be completing the majority of his assigned paperwork. He would pay attention in meetings, but would occasionally glance at his phone, which caused both suspicion and curiosity to grow within him. That is until he found out what or _who _to be more precise; it seemed that his little brother had met his 'future wife' at one of the parties he attended. Now at first, Itachi thought this was quite absurd for his little brother to be foolish enough to fall for a girl he barely knew. But at least it got him to do some decent work, as he was a slacker whenever it ever included work.

"_Itachi-sama_, you're not ignoring me are you?" A childish whine broke his train of thought; his assistant tightened her grip on his arm as her face twitched into a frown. Itachi tore his eyes from the spot where Sasuke had disappeared towards his pouting assistant, unaffected by her attempt at making him feel guilty. He merely shrugged off her arm as he motioned for the lobby assistant to inform her to get his car.

"Excuse me, but I have to leave to deal with personal matters. Would you mind clearing my meetings for the day?" He notified his attentive assistant, who anxiously nodded at his orders, evidently dazed by his smooth, musical voice.

"Yes, of course Itachi-sama! Anything for you!"

He nodded at the brunette before making his way out of the building and into the crisp, frosty winter air. He stopped for a moment, as he felt his pocket vibrating; he quickly shoved his hand before retrieving a red, slim phone.

"Itachi Uchiha speaking," He answered his usual monotone in place, inwardly sighing when he heard a familiar, eager voice ring through his phone. He walked towards his car on a snow coated path, his shoes easily making its marks on the white, watery pavement.

"Hey Itachi, I was just wondering if you had forgotten the favor you were going to do for me today." Her chirpy voice reminded him of his overly clingy assistant, which worsened his mood. It was bad enough that Ino had shamelessly blackmailed him into going on a blind date, but he also had to find his idiotic brother who had decided that it was alright for him to ditch work.

"I'm sorry Ino but I'm afraid I will have to take a rain check on that, I have other matters to deal with—"

"_No_. I have a tight schedule Itachi so you need to show up today, or else you would rather me reveal some of your _secrets_ to the paparazzi?" He could practically imagine a smug smirk plastered on her face, his usually impassive face melted almost immediately as it turned exasperated. The blonde knew exactly that she was getting on his nerves, as she refused to take no for an answer.

"...Fine." He gritted out, tempted to put an end to this conversation. He managed to muster back his impassive self before he did something he would have regret, the raven haired male quietly took a few deep breaths, as the blonde wasn't worth getting bothered about.

"Great, so I expect to see you show up _this_ time Itachi!" Then the dial tone was all that he heard as Ino had already hung up before he could even get a word in. He merely dropped his phone into his pocket as he nodded towards his chauffeur before stepping into the car.

'Hopefully the girl Ino picked isn't a clingy fan girl' He mused, his eyes calmly observed the picture of the said girl that Ino was courtesy enough to send it. He had to admit, she didn't look _that_ bad, it wasn't everyday that he was going to meet a _pink _haired girl. A slow smirk crept its way onto his lips as he chuckled, she _had_ to be interesting if she was Sasuke's 'fiancée'

"Hey Shika-kun, can you try calling Ino on your phone? I'm sort of in the middle of speaking to someone —Wait, is that Gaara?" Sakura blinked in confusion, unaware that Sasuke had heard the last part. She could see the noticeable red head stalking in her direction, resisting the temptation to run, she glanced sideways towards Shikamaru– who seemed alarmed as he narrowed his eyes at the quickly approaching red head and his siblings closely trailing behind.

"Sakura, I think we should go—" Shikamaru attempted to persuade the rosette as he realized that a certain admirer of his was walking his way, but just as Sakura was about to answer, it was already too late.

"Shikamaru-kun! What a surprise to see you here." Temari piped cheerfully, she smiled blissfully at the hesitant brunette.

"Temari." He nodded curtly, keeping calm despite receiving intense glares from Gaara. However, his composed self instantly vanished when the blonde suddenly hugged him, absentmindedly snuggling closer. Shikamaru stared desperately at Sakura, who merely smiled at him as she was oblivious of his affections for her.

"C'mon Shikamaru-kun, let's go catch up!" Throwing one last attempt at trying to convince Sakura that he _wasn't_ interested in Temari, he was reluctantly dragged along with the happy blonde. Leaving behind Gaara, Sakura and an oblivious Kankuro. Gaara cleared his throat as he glared at Kankuro, who took a while before realizing that his little brother to have some alone time with Sakura.

"_Oh_... I think I'll just go catch up with Temari," Kankuro laughed nervously, sheepishly rubbing his neck while slowly backing away before breaking into a run in the direction where Temari and Shikamaru went.

Sakura stared blankly at the spot where Kankuro was previously standing, and couldn't help but wonder if this was somehow planned as it was only Gaara and she left. The rosette felt an intense gaze on her and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, she loosened her scarf slightly as she felt it suddenly heat up but just shrugged it off.

"Sakura." He smiled, almost causing the rosette to squeal at his undeniably cuteness. She inwardly slapped herself for thinking of such things, as she averted her eyes away from the worried red head, her cheeks glowing red by the minute.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sakura nearly jumped when Gaara appeared in front of her out of nowhere, he lifted his hand as it came into contact with her forehead to check her temperature. Her emerald orbs widened at the unexpected act, she could practically see concern written all over his face, his _adorable _face she mentally added.

"I'm fine, just a little bit warm." She shrugged off his hand as she stumbled backwards, into a wall, at least she _tried _to convince herself that she bumped into a wall.

"Sakura? Gaara didn't touch you did he?" A frantic Sasuke questioned as he quickly twirled her around to check, when he was sure that she was fine, he quickly snatched her away before Gaara had the chance to grab her. He held her possessively, glaring daggers at the infuriated red head.

"Give her back _now _Uchiha." Gaara all but growled, his pale green narrowed at the raven haired so called 'prodigy'.

"Make me, Sabaku." That was all Gaara needed to hear as he lunged forwards in attempt to seize the rosette, but didn't succeed as Sasuke merely stepped aside as the red head stopped himself from stumbling.

"You don't care for Sakura, you _only_ want her so you don't have to get married!"

"Don't listen to him Sakura, he's only telling you lies." Sasuke pleaded with the pink haired, grasping onto her petite hands, his onyx eyes searching through hers.

"_You're _the one telling her lies, Uchiha." Gaara easily seized her back into his grasp as he gently stroked her hair, "Sakura, believe me I _do _care for you." He spoke soothing, shooting a glare in Sasuke's direction.

Sakura slowly let it all in, as she kept getting pulled from Sasuke and Gaara. She tried to keep her temper under control, as they continued to fight, trying to convince her that they truly '_cared' _and '_loved'_ her. Well, if they did then why weren't they letting _her_ speak for once? She could understand that they held feelings for her, but sometimes she wondered whether she could handle going through this every time she meets the two of them. She stared at both Sasuke and Gaara before finally cracking.

"_Enough_!" Both males stopped their heated argument to regard the fuming rosette; fury was evident in her pale green orbs. "I am _sick _and _tired_ of listening to you two bicker every time you meet! So until you two start to act like your age, I won't be talking to _either _of you." Not waiting for a reply, she pivoted on her heel and stalked away, her previous happy mood was now tainted as she was forced to watch Sasuke and Gaara constantly at each other's throats. They would get all possessive over her as if she was some prize to be won, and to be frank she was getting tired of going through this faze over and over again.

She could hear her name being called distantly as footsteps were growing nearer, but this only caused her to quicken her pace as she hurried towards the elevator, who's doors was slowly closing, but with one more burst of energy she had managed to slip inside the elevator and a heavy sigh of relief escaped her lips.

After a moment of silence, she glanced from the corner of her eye to see a tall, hot dark haired male standing _right _beside her. She couldn't help but wonder how he looked so much like Sasuke, _unless _he could be related to him of course. The mere thought of the arrogant raven haired male disgusted her; she couldn't understand what she ever saw in him, as he probably just thought of her as another trophy that he could easily replace with a more beautiful person that she is. Inwardly cursing, she shook her head in attempt to get rid of any recurring thoughts of Sasuke; she tried to convince herself that he wasn't worth getting herself worked up about it, as it would only lead to one _hell_ of a headache.

"Stupid Sasuke and stupid Gaara," She muttered darkly under her breath, glaring at the ground as she felt slightly disappointed that Gaara had acted that way, her first impression of him was that he _seemed _like a true gentleman, but it was probably just an act to get her to like him so he could act smug in front of Sasuke. Honestly, they were both as bad as each other.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how do you know Sasuke?" The rosette's train of thought broke as a smooth, silky voice reached her ears and almost instantly, she found herself blushing like a schoolgirl. "U-Uh...yes w-why do you ask?" She stuttered helplessly, while a nervous smile twitched at the corners of her lips, giving Itachi the impression that she was a _tad_ bit deranged. The rosette inwardly kicked herself for making her seem complete fool in front of the male who was _devastatingly_ good looking, momentarily forgetting her previous hatred for the male species. He caught her off guard by chuckling in clear amusement, only causing the blush on Sakura's face to turn a deeper shade of red. "Well, I happen to be his older brother." He paused for a moment before extending his hand out towards the evidently embarrassed women. "Itachi Uchiha, pleased to make your acquaintance," he gently lifted her petite hand in his as he guided it towards his soft _warm _lips.

Sakura nearly _fainted _when she felt his lips come into contact with her hand, her inner self squealed in sheer happiness. She observed shyly as he slowly released her hand, his obsidian eyes silently stared at the dazed rosette, noting that she acted like every other girl he had ever encountered –a fan girl. However he couldn't suppress his growing curiosity, as to know how Sakura had met Sasuke, who hasn't been able to keep his mouth shut about her being absolutely _perfect _to be his future wife. Their father had almost immediately objected to this, and wanted to meet the so called 'perfect women' that was meant for his son. His _mother_ on the other hand was a different story; she started getting excited about meeting her possible daughter in-law. So, being the _caring_ brother that he is he could not resist the opportunity of meeting the highly spoken of rosette, and with Ino cleverly arranging the blind date, who was he to refuse such an offer?

"May I ask how did you get the pleasure of meeting my brother?" Itachi inquired innocently, casting a glance at Sakura with mild interest. The rosette's previously flushed face was instantly replaced by a deep frown, her bright emerald orbs darkened with a mixture of unreadable emotions.

"Honestly, I would rather not talk about him if you don't mind." She stated a firm scowl settled on her face as she averted her eyes away from Itachi, anger was quickly returning as did the recurring thoughts of the arrogant Uchiha. Itachi felt slightly surprised by the sudden change in mood, he could not suppress his interest of what exactly had caused her to despise Sasuke so much, he wondered what his little brother had done to upset the _undeniably_ adorable girl, which he would not admit out loud of course. He _was _an Uchiha after all.

"Oh? Did Sasuke do something to offend you?" Genuine concern was laced in his smooth, musical voice. Sakura pondered on whether or she should confide in Itachi –a complete stranger, and to make the situation worse, he was related to _Sasuke_. She weighed down her two options, one was that she could tell him what happened and could end up crying foolishly on a _stranger's _shoulder no less. Or she would just keep her mouth _shut_. But this could bottle up her emotions, which had the possibilities of suddenly bursting out.

The pink haired woman furrowed her eyebrows together as she nibbled on her lower lip in thought, not noticing that a pale blush spread across Itachi's cheeks, who could not understand how this girl could easily mess with his emotions, he shook his head in attempt to shake away the pestering feelings, he tore away his eyes away from the oblivious rosette as his shoulder length bangs swept over his eyes, along with his slightly flushed face.

Sakura let out a shaky breath as she finally made her decision; unaware of the male standing next to her was going through conflicting feelings. "Well, it's really complicated to explain." She tried to get out of talking about it, as she struggled to find the right words. But, just as she was about to continue, the elevator was suddenly pulled to a halt as the lights flickered off for a second plunging the pair into darkness before the lights switched back on.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be here for a while so we have got time." Itachi placed a supportive hand on Sakura's shoulder; his eyes watched her brushing her stray strands behind her ear softly. He could just about breathe when Sakura shyly glanced at him, before nodding. He refused to accept these feelings for the girl, but now...he wasn't so sure.

"Ah, what a great day spend shopping." Ino smiled gleefully, colorful bags were hanging off her arms as she casually strolled through the shopping mall. Fully aware that she had easily achieved most of the males' attention as she passed by them, she merely winked at them and they were sighing in bliss. She chuckled at the effect she had on men, she felt that she had power.

'I wonder how the date's going' Ino mused to herself, moving her bags to one arm as she quickly searched through the depth of her bag before reclaiming her phone, which had a few unanswered calls along with a number of urgent text messages from a certain friend of hers.

She sighed as she carefully placed her phone back into her bag, the platinum blonde watched through the packed mall, as there were Christmas decorations all around with the Santa's grotto in place along the children lining up. Ino smiled softly at the sight, the children waited in anticipation as they could barely contain their excitement.

"This is your entire damned fault Sabaku!"

"How is it _my_ fault that I was only telling her the truth?"

Startled, she turned her head around to see Sasuke and Gaara standing impatiently outside an elevator, currently in the midst of a shouting match. She merely rolled her eyes at their childish behavior, they were supposed to be professional business men yet they acted as if they were little children fighting over something trivial.

Their heated argument seemed to catch an audience that only consisted of women who squealed in bliss at the devilishly handsome men standing right before them, the males were unaware that they had unintentionally captured a throng of women.

Ino sighed, how was it _so_ hard for them to disguise themselves so this doesn't happen? She wondered why they were even here at the first place; it wasn't like they were going Christmas shopping. They would usually get their assistants to do the shopping for them or they would simply buy gifts on the internet. She would know as last Christmas they bought her shoes, well they were _gorgeous_ but sadly they were in the wrong size.

She couldn't help but wonder why they were standing outside an elevator anyway? It wasn't like they weren't able to walk down the stairs –and they were much shorter in this mall as there were only three floors. Her train of thought had instantly broken when she heard the _ding _of the elevator bell; Sasuke and Gaara were about to enter it when out of nowhere Sakura dashed straight out, narrowly avoiding anyone crossing her path.

Ino noticed that the rosette's face was glowing red, which she did little to hide as she made a break for the stairs. She then noticed Itachi following closely after, a smirk plastered over his face as he chased after her.

"It's no use running away Sakura-chan, you'll be _mine_ whether you like it or not!" Itachi called towards Sakura, this only caused the girl to quicken her pace as she scurried down the stairs three at a time, not bothering to catch her breath as she practically ran for her life.

Then Sasuke and Gaara took exchanged baffled looks before realization had effectively struck them as they started racing after Sakura and Itachi, shamelessly shouting insults towards the raven haired male to stop running after '_their_' Sakura.

The blonde watched in a mixture of confusion and amusement as the only thing that popped in Ino's mind was 'what the _hell_ happened in that elevator?'

* * *

**A/N:** This took me _much _longer than I expected, I had a few exams I had to revise for during November. So hopefully this was a good enough apology for you guys. I'm finally off school for the Christmas holidays so I plan to update much more this month (hopefully)

Oh and thanks for all of the support guys! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have much motivation to write so thanks a lot ^_^

If I don't update by the end of this month, have a merry Christmas and a happy new year!

Please review and don't forget to vote!

Saku-Chan


End file.
